(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates, generally, to a high voltage shield connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a locking device and a high voltage shield connector having the same which can prevent accidental disconnection of connected male and female housings of a high voltage shield connector, thus suitably reducing connection failure of the connector.
(b) Background Art
Due to electronization of vehicles in recent years, a lot of electronic components or sensors are used. Electrical signals are simultaneously produced by the electronic components or sensors. The thus produced electrical signals are transmitted to a control device or drive device through a plurality of signal lines. In this procedure, electromagnetic waves may be generated irregularly due to the electrical signals. When these electromagnetic waves are transmitted directly or indirectly to the signal lines or electronic devices, the electronic devices may malfunction, which would be dangerous to a driver.
Accordingly, to prevent the above problem, a shield cable is typically used in a harness of a vehicle. The shield cable preferably includes a central line made of a conductor, an inner coating suitably configured to surround the central line, a shield layer suitably configured to surround the outside of the inner coating with braided wires, and an outer sheath suitably formed on the outside of the shield layer. Here, preferably the shield layer made of a conductive material absorbs noise generated from the outside to prevent the noise from penetrating into the central line that transmits signals.
Further, when the shield cable is connected to an electronic device or another type of cable using a connector without a separate shielding member, the noise generated from the outside may have an influence on the contact point. Accordingly, when the shield cable is suitably connected to an electronic device or another type of cable, a shield connector suitably configured to prevent external noise from penetrating into the contact point is preferably used.
That is, since the existing shield connectors are suitably configured to connect male and female housings in a hook-like manner, the shield connectors may be loose due to frequent disconnection and connection, which may cause connection failure. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for shield connectors that reduce connection failure.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.